Data can be an abstract term. In the context of computing environments and systems, data can generally encompass all forms of information storable in a computer readable medium (e.g., memory, hard disk). Data, and in particular, one or more instances of data can also be referred to as data object(s). As is generally known in the art, a data object can, for example, be an actual instance of data, a class, a type, or a particular form of data, and so on.
Von Neumann architecture or model is generally well known as a code-based (code flow or control flow) form or model of execution of computer code in a computing system or environment. More recently, data-based forms or models have been developed for computing systems. At least conceptually, a data-based form of execution may not have a program counter. As such, the execution can be determined based on the availability of input arguments (or data) to the instructions rather than the code (or instructions) as has been more traditionally done in the code-based execution forms such as the Von Neumann model.
In view of the prevalence of computing system in various aspects life today, it is apparent that code-based and data-based execution techniques are highly useful.